The present invention relates to a toy.
Toys for young children are required to be eye-catching in order to engage their attention, and preferably include some physical means whereby the child may interact with the mechanism of the toy thereby providing both amusement and assisting in the child""s development.
The present invention seeks to provide a toy displaying a light pattern.
According to the present invention there is provided a toy comprising a housing at least a part of which is translucent, a light-reflective member having light-reflecting surfaces supported within the housing, and a light source directed at the light-reflective member whereby, in use, a light pattern is reflected onto the housing.
This structure is particularly engaging for a child, allowing the child to interact with the light pattern.
In one embodiment the light-reflecting member has a plurality of light-reflecting facets. It may be resiliently supported such as by means of a helical spring, or loosely supported.
The toy may include a plurality of wheels and a rotatable support for the light-reflective member which is operatively connected to at least one of the wheels, whereby rotation of the at least one wheel causes rotation of the light-reflecting member. The wheels may be mounted on a shaft which is operatively connected to the support for the light-reflective member through a gear train. The shaft may support a pair of wheels which are both mounted off-centre on the shaft and off-centre in opposite directions.